James
Name: James Gender: Male Hair: Black Age: 15 Occupation : Student Status : Unknown First Appearance : C-01 "Ang Simula" Last Appearance : - Cause of Death : - History James is the main protagonist of the story . He is a former student in a school located in Bulacan province. He was first seen to be with Maria , Nick and Joy when the outbreak occurs. Along with a group of survivors, he gradually takes the role as a semi-leader Personality James is typically calm , smart , a good friend and likes zombies . He used his knowledge to survive the outbreak as far as he can and able to guide others to the right way. Pre - Apocalypse James has his own group . He used to be a leader in their group . He often share his horror stories with them and imagine it as if they are in the story. He has his own will and able to gain respect to others. Post - Apocalpyse "Chapter 1: Ang Simula" Nabored si James nung unang araw ng intramurals day kaya dumiretso siya sa classroom nila at nagpahinga kasama sina Maria , Nick at Joy. Sa sobrang boring ay agad siyang nakatulog. Nagising nalang siya nang biglang sumigaw si Maria . Nagising siya na mayroon nang Zombie Apocalpyse . ''Inexplain niya sa mga kasama niya kung ano ano ang basics ng zombie survival at kapag nakagat ka ay magiging ganoon ka. Sinubukan nilang tumakas gamit ang bintana ng classroom pero sa kasamaang palad ay nakagat ang isa sa mga kasama niya na si Nick. Bumalik silang muli at kinausap si Nick sa kalagayan niya. Iniwan nila si Nick at nagpatuloy na sa pagtakas sa eskwelahan. Sa kasamaang palad , ang daan patakas sa lugar ay overun ng mga ''walkers . ''Pero nakaisip sila ng paraan para makatakas sa panganib. Sa Laboratory. "Chapter 2 : Bayani" Nagising si James kasama si Joy at Maria na nasa loob na ng laboratory. Ang mga tumulong sa kanila ay mga kaklase nila na sina Anton , Eli at Rhea.Tinanong ni James ang grupo nila kung papaano sila nakaligtas sa mga nangyari ngayon. Nang makita nila Rhea , Joy at Eli ang z''ombified na Nick , ay agad na tumakbo palabas sina James at Anton. Sinisi ni Anton si James sa pagkakagat ni Nick. At tinulungan naman ito ni Maria sa pagpapaliwanag at sinabing namatay na bayani si Nick. "Chapter 3 : Survivors" Nagplano ang grupo na umalis na sa Laboratory. Hinanap ni James si Anton dahil wala pa siya nung nagsama sama na ang grupo. Sa huli nakapagplano din ang grupo tungkol sa pagpunta nila sa Faculty. Paglabas nila mula sa Lab , ay nakita ni James si Nick at papatayin na sana niya ito pero pinigilan siya ni Anton dahil siya daw ang papatay. Nakapasok na sila sa Faculty at nakakuha ng cellphone. Nakakita ng pagkain si Joy kaya kumain na si James kasama ang iba niyang grupo. Pagkatapos kumain ay agad nagsuggest si James tungkol sa cellphone na nakuha nila kanina. Subukan daw nilang kumontact ng iba pang survivors dahil baka daw may mga buhay pa.. "Chapter 4 : Wagas na Pagmamahal" Killed Victims *Numerous Count of Zombies Relationships "Maria" Si James at Maria ay malapit sa isa't isa. Sa tuwing may problema si Maria tungkol sa pagibig , ay agad namang sumasaklolo si James para bigyan siya ng payo. May tawagan pa sila , "Pards" patunay na may nabuong pagkakaibigan sa dalawa. "Nick" HIndi naging malapit sa isa't isa si NIck at James. Nagkakausap lang ang dalawa kapag kinakailangan. "Joy" Si James at Joy ay magkaibigan na bago pa man magkaroon ng outbreak. Lagi silang sabay umuwi at laging nagsasabihan ng mga sikreto sa isa't isa. Appearances Trivia *SI James lang ang tanging may alam agad na isa nang Zombie Outbreak ang lugar. *Sa Chapter 3 , dapat susuntukin siya ni Anton pero naisip ng author na itulak nalang dahil mas makatotohanan iyon. Category:James